John Hammond (novel)
John Hammond was one of the main villains in the novel Jurassic Park, by Michael Crichton. In the book, he is the creator of Jurassic Park, a theme park full of genetically-engineered dinosaurs and pterosaurs. His main goal was to use his new park to make a lot of money. His own greediness eventually led to his demise. He was disgusted with his park employees, and he blamed them ''for the park's downfall, when, in reality, it was all really ''his ''fault. However, he then heard a roar. He thought it to be the juvenile T. Rex, although it eventually just turned out to be Tim and Lex Murphy, his 2 grandchildren, playing with the computers in the control room. He tried to run away. However, he broke his ankle, and slid down a hill. Eventually, a pack of deadly ''Procompsognathus dinosaurs arrived, and killed him, by using their venomous saliva. Their poison basically, pretty much paralayzed him. Afterwards, Robert Muldoon, Jurassic Park's game warden, discovered his dead body on the hill just outside his bungalow. He is mentioned briefly in the novel's sequel, The Lost World, also written by Crichton. In the films In the 1993 movie based on the original novel, Hammond's personality was changed from a cold-hearted and eccentric CEO to a more caring and sympathetic grandfather, and unlike in the novel, Hammond survives the downfall of his park and redeems himself by helping the survivors (including his grandchildren) escape Isla Nublar. His intention why he build Jurassic Park is similar however, though during his conversazation with Ellie, he revealed that though he initially built the park to make more money, he also want anyone to see the dinosaur in the world instead only seen in the movies or books. He also critized by Ian that he cannot/never meant to control the genetically-engineered dinosaur as "life is find the way itself", a critique that he happily accept afer he found out that despite the heavy damage in facility that used for nursing dinosaurs due to the storm, nature has took over the job ad dinosaur ended up survives without any need of mankind's help anymore. He also makes a major appearance in the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park, based on the novel's sequel, where he has lost control of his company InGen to his ruthless nephew Peter Ludlow, who intends to reinvigorate his uncle's past dream by opening a theme park filled with dinosaurs in San Diego. Fearing of any danger of Ludlow's plans, Hammond contacts Dr. Ian Malcolm to lead an expedition to Isla Sorna, where much of Hammond's work originated, in order to document the dinosaurs and their habitats to make the island a natural perserve. The mission succeeds, though Ludlow and much of his men fell victim to the carnivorous dinosaurs during the mission because he unaware that some of Ian's friend's attempt to free dinosaurs from antagonistic humans has disastrous consequences. Trivia *According to author Michael Crichton, John Hammond is portrayed as a darker version of Walt Disney. Category:Jurassic Park Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rich Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains